Musical Heart
by snowqueen1205
Summary: MIkan Sakura, a child prodigy by heart. Natsume Hyuuga, a child prodigy forced by the people around him. The two of them have different perspectives in life but the both of them have one thing in common, the language of music. As the school's anniversary approaches, how can one musical composition bring them close to heart? How can the two of them be bounded forever even at death?
1. PRELOGUE

**PRELOGUE**

My name is Mikan Sakura, people say that I am a child prodigy. I play different kinds of instrument, but the piano is what I am really good at. I am a college student taking up my Majors for Classical Music. My schoolmates think highly of me, they have respected me because of such a young age, I am capable of composing my own music and deliver them with emotions.

Some people criticize me and say things like my parents have robbed me with my childhood because I am too focused with music but they do not understand my passion for playing the piano, how I become one with the piano as I play it. They would never understand the happiness that I feel, the wholeness that I feel every time I press a key in the piano. People would never understand how the piano keeps me alive every day.

Despite my passion for piano, I am also very sociable. I can say that I have a lot of friends. I love making new acquaintances. Because for me, every day is worth smiling for.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga, they say that I am a prodigy but for me, it seems like I was forced to be one. At a young age, my parents took me to musical lessons, forcing me to learn and be good as them. My parents are world renowned musicians, they travel all over the world to bring music to everyone but I was born not to be like them. In my perception, I am not a musical genius but for others, I am.

People always applauded me every time my calloused fingers touch the strings on my guitar. People would give me standing ovations and congratulations every time I take my last bow in front of my audiences. Inside of me, I was not born as a prodigy but was raised to be one.

Because my parents have already drawn my future before I was even born, I am now a college student taking up Major in Applied Music. I am forced to study a profession that I know that I cannot give my whole heart to.

I am not a sociable person, I only have few friends close to me. Every day for me, is a pain in the arse.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYBODY. I just feel like to write about something musically related. I was playing Yiruma's Kiss the Rain on my guitar and then an idea came up in my mind as I was browsing YouTube for Yiruma's videos.**

**Expect that this story would be filled with musical pieces played by Yiruma and Sungha Jung. Thank you. :)**

**Reviews please.:)**

**-snowqueen1205**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mikan! Mr. Narumi is looking for you on the teacher's lounge"

"What does he need me for Sumire?"

"I'm not sure. But it seems like he's very eager to tell you. I'll go ahead"

"Bye" I waved good bye to Sumire as I make way for the teacher's lounge.

I knocked three times before I entered, "Mr. Narumi? Sumire said you were looking for me"

"Ah Mikan! Come in have a sit" he gestured me towards a chair beside a young man that I haven't met before.

"I gathered the two of you here because you both are the leading students in your departments. I am asking for a favour" the lad beside me grunted and Mr. Narumi leaned in closer to us with his very excited facial expression and I know at that moment that it was not the right choice to go meet in his office.

"I would like you, guys to end the celebration for our school's anniversary with a piece collaborated by the both of you" he said cheerfully.

"NO!" we said unified.

"But you guys are what all of the student body wishes to see performing. The faculty already agreed on it. And the student poll also said that they wanted to see you perform. You are both geniuses so that shouldn't really be a big thing right? To be able to prepare for about 6 months?"

"6 months? Mr. Narumi, you might be having this as a joke" I said sarcastically.

"No Mikan, we are being serious here, the name of our school relies on the both of you. There's no turning back"

"But we haven't really agreed on doing this thing" I slouched.

"There, there Mikan. I know you guys can do it" he cheered us on.

I just sighed in frustration, how can I do this? How can we do this in that short amount of time? I looked at the guy beside me and he doesn't seem to care about what is happening right now.

"By the way, I haven't introduced the both of you properly with each other, I'll leave you guys here and wait for me and maybe get to know each other while I'm out. See you in a few" then just like that Mr. Narumi left the both of us inside his room.

The room was really awkward. We were both silent and I have really no idea how to approach him.

"Uhm. Hi. My name is Mikan Sakura from the Classical Department. You are?" I offered him my hand waiting for an answer.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Applied Music" he said with just looking away and not even meeting my gaze. I felt embarrassed because he obviously ignored my handshake.

"We have a lot of thing to do for this composition of ours so I really think it would be best if we could get along well" I said as a matter of fact.

I waited for a proper reply but he sighed and said, "Look, I am not really into making music such as this. I am not interested and do not want to participate in that nonsense anniversary"

I looked at him wide eyed. Is he for real?

"I do not give a care about any of your personal issues but look here mister I care about this school, a lot. I do not care if you don't. Let us just finish this task that we were given, we might as well even feel gratitude for us to be chosen" I said impatiently at this obnoxious man in front of me.

"Mikan Sakura, child prodigy. Pianist. I have heard about you in my department. Do not ever compare me to who you are because I am not like you" he said plainly and walked out of the room.

I stared to where he excited and looked at it bewildered. What was that all about?

"I'm back guys!" Mr. Narumi looked at his office scanning the room for another person.

"Where did Natsume go, Mikan?"

"He left sir" I said plainly.

"Well I guess it is not really easy to persuade Natsume, I need to think of a plan for him to agree with this project" he smiled inwardly to himself as if having his own private joke.

"You can go ahead Mikan. Try making notes by yourself for a while" I bowed and took my leave.

As I was on my way out on the corridor Sumire approached me, "Mikan! I just saw Natsume leaving the same room where you entered. Have you guys met?" she asked me enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. I met with that obnoxious guy just a while ago and I am not really sure what is wrong with him" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga? Ring a bell?" she asked looking at me with surprised expression.

I thought about it. His name does sound familiar. Where have I heard him before? Oh shit. That was Natsume Hyuuga.

Sumire looked at my surprised expression as I stopped in my tracks, "I guess now you remember"

Natsume Hyuuga, the guitar prodigy, the son of the world renowned musicians. Why haven't I remember it a while ago.

"I'm screwed"

"Yes you are Mikan" Sumire was chuckling at me. "So what does Mr. Narumi wanted with the both of you?"

"He wanted us to collaborate for the school's anniversary" I said plainly.

"Oh my gosh! You are so lucky you will be able to spend more time with him!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Well that is if he would agree. He doesn't seem to be in any way enthusiastic about it" I said as I remembered what he was saying a while ago.

"Natsume sure is a really bizarre guy. Only a few people can really get pass his barrier, he's distant but still the way his music penetrates the people who listens to him is really mysterious"

I nodded as I remembered once being able to watch one of his recitals with my parents. He really is a guitar prodigy. How the emotions of his music radiates with his instrument. He sure has god's hands.

"I really do hope that you guys would still do that collaboration. I'm sure it will be a big hit!" Sumire encircled her arms with mine being to giddy I just smiled at her.

"By the way, your mum contacted me a while ago and she said that she'll meet in you exactly 5 minutes from now on the school gate. You have somewhere to go again" she looked at me knowingly.

"Thank you. Don't worry" I smiled at her and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Natsume!" I looked back at who was calling my name.

"Ruka"

"Mr. Narumi is looking for you. He was asking me if I know where you went. What happened?" he asked with his always concerned expression.

"That teacher is forcing me to collaborate for the anniversary"

"Collaborate with who?" he asked curiously.

"With the Sakura girl"

"Mikan Sakura? The child prodigy? You are one lucky lad! What would you be working on?"

"I won't be working on anything Ruka. I am not in any mood to participate in that nonsense anniversary. I have no mood to compose music with that girl" I said with disinterest.

"But that is an opportunity for you. That would surely look good on your credentials"

"Credentials? I don't give a shit about them" I scoffed.

"Think about it Natsume. Your parents might not want to hear that from you" he said knowingly.

"I don't need to be reminded of that Ruka"

"There you are Mr. Hyuuga, I asked Mr. Nogi here to where you are earlier"

Ruka tapped my back, "I'll head first. See you tomorrow Natsume"

I looked at the teacher who called me.

"Mikan said you left ahead" he ushered me to follow him and I stayed quiet.

"I can sense that you have disinterest with my favour" he smiled at me but it doesn't seem a happy one, but one with more meaning.

I looked at him waiting for him to continue on what he was saying.

"I especially hand-picked you and Ms. Sakura for this collaboration because I know that both of you have the talent to do so, so I was really expecting you to take part in this" I still had no reply.

"You have anything to say?" he looked at me, waiting for a decent answer.

"I don't have the talent" I said nonchalantly.

He held my shoulders, "I've been you since day 1, and you do have talent. You just don't want it so you force yourself that you have none" he looked me in the eyes.

"How would you know what I want and not" I averted my gaze.

"I am your teacher ever since you were little, I know you" he said plainly.

I bowed my head, "Don't force me with this. I don't want this" I turned to walk away.

"Your parents would not be happy Natsume, you know that" he said authoritatively.

I stopped at my tracks and clenched my fist, "This will be your last Narumi. Do not interfere ever again" I continued my walk.

"I'll take that as a yes! Bye! See you tomorrow after school!" he said happily. What a mood swing he has.

I was on my way outside the parking lot to get my car when I saw the Sakura girl being waited by her mother with a concerned face, I looked at the both of them, and they seriously do look alike. The Sakura girl was at first smiling then slowly gave a poker face once she reached her mother. What was that all about?

I rode my own car then took off thinking about what mishap I have entered again in my life.

* * *

**I was not able to update because I am currently very busy with the national and local elections and also because of my other duties. SORRY! I really do hope you appreciate this first chapter. :) THANK YOU!**

**OOCs are expected in this story. :D**

**Reviews please. :)**

**-snowqueen1205**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I was looking on my computer searching the web for more information about Natsume Hyuuga. I have learned that his parents are currently on tour, so I am guessing that he might be home alone. He has already played a lot of songs some of which he has composed of himself. He can also play different instrument but he is very much skilled with the guitar.

I searched a bit for more, wanting to know more deeply in the cold demeanour of Hyuuga.

I found out that he is one wanted guy by the female population, he is not surprisingly a millionaire, and obviously he is distant with others and no more than that. It seems like he lives a very silent life. I closed my laptop and wondered with myself on why I was doing this, I should really give more focus on my task at hand.

"Mikan?" I heard a knock on the door. "Come in mum" my mum entered my room.

"Why are you still up so late?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed, "I was just thinking of an idea for the upcoming anniversary, Mr. Narumi asked us to compose a song to end the celebration" I said to her excitedly.

"Then you must really prepare of it sweetheart. Your school's name is relied on you"

I stand up and went to the piano in my room, I pressed random keys unconsciously.

"I know mum, but this guy that Mr. Narumi wanted me to collaborate with is so obnoxious and he doesn't want to help me out"

My mum sat on a nearby chair, "Well that must be very hard on your part then. Who is this guy that you have to collaborate with?"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"The prodigy? Wow. I never knew he was an obnoxious lad, I have always thought that he was very good looking and charming" my mum said dreamily.

"Mum can you cut that out? It's kind of disgusting" I said and gave her a sickening look.

"Just enjoy this collaboration thing with that Natsume guy, maybe something will end up better" she gave me a knowing look.

I sighed and pressed the keys on my piano and I played "On The Way" **(a/n: "On The Way" is owned by Yiruma)**

* * *

I laid my back on my bed trying to relax even for a bit. I sighed and looked at the wall in my room, it was full of nonsense recognition, full of pieces of paper framed to be even preserved and be given special recognition but for me they are all just worthless pieces of junks.

I thought to myself about the collaboration and how forceful I might act on it. I have known Mr. Narumi, he would definitely tell my parents if I don't do well with this idea of his. I might just try to get along with the Sakura girl.

Before I knew it I was already dreaming, a dream filled with notes that brought me at peace.

"Master Natsume, it is time for you to go to school" I heard one of our maids as she knocks on the door. I stood up and readied myself to go to school.

"Sir, Madame left a message earlier for you" I took the paper she was handing me without a word and read it

"_We heard the news son. Congratulations. Do your best. We will be back after a few months"_

I crumpled the paper and threw it at the rubbish bin, I then rode my car and sped off to school.

"Hey Natsume!" I heard Ruka greeting me as I went out of my car. I nodded to him as a greeting.

"Next week, we will be having an exam at Ms. Serina's subject. You have anything to play already?" I pressed the key to close my car and walked as Ruka trailed beside me.

"I'll think about it later" I said with disinterest.

Ruka sighed beside me, he might have felt that I have no interest to what he is asking, "So have you agreed with Mr. Narumi's offer?"

"As if I have a choice" I replied back a bit pissed.

Ruka tapped my back, "Give it a break man. You might have never known what good it would bring you"

I scoffed at him, "This would be the last that I would do these things. Later" I nodded good bye to him as I went for my first class of the day.

* * *

"I'll be heading first Sumire" I bid farewell to Sumire as I went to go meet Mr. Narumi.

"See you tomorrow Mikan, good luck with that composition of yours and with Natsume" she winked at me knowingly and I just chuckled at her.

"Mr. Narumi! Sorry I'm late!" I said as I immediately barged into the room that I did not notice Natsume was standing beside the door.

"No need to be sorry for, Mr. Hyuuga here also arrived" he smiled at me.

I looked at Natsume and how his face looked pissed off by something. As I was looking at him, I realized how strong his jaw line is, how masculine his built and posture is. How his appeal was oozing out of him. I then was staring at his wonderful ruby red eyes, how they seemed emotionless yet wanting to feel emotions.

"We haven't properly known each other, but you might have seem attached to me already" he sneered at me.

I averted my gaze and blushed furiously, "It's not what you think" I tried to reason out but I heard a low chuckle.

"Very well then, it seems like the two of you would be getting along better than I expected" Mr. Narumi started with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Starting tomorrow, the music room on the classical department is already reserved for your concentration with the collaboration" he said enthusiastically.

"You have 6 months to prepare for the anniversary and I really do expect a great deal with you guys. Everyone in the school's faculty even the school's board is already looking forward to it" he smiled at us encouragingly.

"But sir isn't that a very short period of time?" I asked him worriedly.

"Mikan, my dear, how many pieces have you already composed at such a young age? You can manage that. Natsume here is really smarter than the way he acts, right Natsume?" he just replied with an aversion of attention. "With the two of you combined together, there would be no problems I presume?" we both did not reply at this.

"You may take you leave" he said and we took our own way without any more conversation on how we would meet and how we would approach our task. Natsume sure is a complicating guy.

The following day at school during lunch break Sumire placed her tray filled with healthy stuff.

"Are you sure you can eat all those slimy food, Mikan?" she eyed my plate.

"These are not slimy Sumire they are in fact, very scrumptious" I said and raised a piece of fry in her face.

"Hey" a cold voice called out on me out of nowhere. I looked at to where the voice is and saw Natsume standing all mighty in front of me.

Sumire sat at her seat wide eyed as well as the other girls who were in close distance. This was new. Our departments are not usually having the same break with the others, this is a first.

"Later at the music room"

"I remember clearly ... " I was not even able to finish what I was saying.

"Give me your phone" he handed his hands out and I unwillingly gave my phone to him, "What for?"

He did not reply and typed on my phone without any permission. "I placed my number on your phone, I don't want you getting late" he said without waiting for any of my reply and left.

The cafeteria was silent for a while and everyone's eyes were directed to where Natsume exited then after a few second, "Oh my! Mikan you must give us his number!" girls were cramping on our table asking me for the phone number of the almighty Natsume Hyuuga.

This would be one hell of a journey.

* * *

**I am not actually in any good mood because of some events that took place but on the brighter side, an insanely cute guy approached me. Nothing big but at least he was the first one to approach me. LOL. I just want to share that random note. :))**

**BTW, you might find this episode boring but oh well, stories need a bit of details. :) the next chapter is OOC, just to remind you. :)**

**Please do not forget to give reviews. :) Thank you!**

**snowqueen1205**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Class dismissed and please do not forget your performances next week, Monday. Be prepared" Ms. Serina said and we headed outside of class.

"Mikan!" I turned to whoever had called my name.

"Hello Anna and Nonoko" I greeted back.

"We heard the news" Nonoko said excitedly.

"What news?" I asked confusedly.

"The thing about you and Natsume!" Anna exclaimed.

"For your information guys, we are not a thing at all. We were just tasked to collaborate, that's all" I smiled sheepishly as I scratch the back of my head.

"Mikan, the fact that Natsume Hyuuga came to our lunch table earlier was really a big hit to students in our department and also do not forget the detail that he gave you his number" Sumire nudged me teasingly.

"Cut it out guys, it is seriously nothing. Nothing is going between us at all. I haven't really met him personally or anything" I reasoned out.

My phone was ringing and I answered it without looking at who the caller was. "Hello?"

"_You are late. Be here or I'll finish this and you'll have to face that teacher" _and then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Anna asked.

"I'm dead" I blurted out and rushed to the music room.

"Mikan! Slow down your pace!" Sumire shouted as she tries to catch up to me but I did not at least slow down for the fear of my death in the hands of Natsume Hyuuga.

"You are late" was the first thing he said to me as I opened the door of the music room.

I was panting heavily and was not able to reply at first.

"Close the door and take your sit and your paper" he said strictly and I just followed him as I tried to calm down to catch my breath.

I was trying to concentrate on what to say to him but I was feeling very tired. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Are you still not ready?" he asked impatiently as he was tuning his guitar.

I raised my hand as if to signal him to wait, "Give me a few more seconds to catch my breath and then I'll be ready"

"I did not expect this from the Mikan Sakura that I kept on hearing good things about" he was sneering at me.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late. I met a couple of friend on my way here" I finally tried to explain to him.

"Whatever" he snorted and continued on tuning his guitar.

"Uhm. I am not really sure what to call you. Should I call you Natsume or Hyuuga?" I asked him.

"Whatever that pleases you" he sure isn't really much of a talker.

"Okay then, so I'll call you Natsume" I smiled at him and he gave no reply. "So have you had any ideas?" I asked him.

He stopped tuning his guitar and looked at me and he looked irritated. "Look here. I am not in any mood to this collaboration and the fact that you kept on being loud irritates me so just shut your mouth"

And I did. I did close my mouth and silence enveloped the two of us. After a few hours of hearing him pluck random strings and I pressing random chords, I got bored and stood up in front of him.

"I am not really sure on how you will approach this task at hand for us. If you have any ideas why don't we talk it out first? We will end up with nothing if we would spend every day like this, acting our own stuff"

He sighed and stood up as well and look at his watch, "Time's up for our practice. I'm going"

He left the music room and I stood there looking at the door that just closed. This is the second time he stood up on me, again. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves. He irritates me to hell.

I then went home myself, pissed with that Natsume Hyuuga and I don't care whoever he is.

* * *

I was taking a night out jogging around the park when I saw someone leaning in the lamp post with a familiar silhouette.

"Natsume" he finally spoke.

I stopped on my tracks a few meters away from him and bowed my head down, to avoid looking at him. "What is it that you want again this time?"

"I was listening to you earlier this day" he walked closer to me.

"Look here..." I started.

"Natsume, you are not doing your part" he told me seriously.

I clenched my jaw and did not reply.

"I know you can do it Natsume, give it a chance at first" he went closer to me and tapped my back and he started to walk away.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" I shouted at him, anger inside of me.

"Because I believe in you Natsume, I have always been ever since your parents introduced me to you and ever since you held your first guitar. I never doubted you even for a bit."

"Narumi you're really pissing me off" I said and clenched my hand.

"You will thank me someday Natsume, I'm sure you will. See you at the music room tomorrow, you'll have a weekend after then. Bye" he raised his hand then left me.

He believed in me ever since? Was that a joke? Narumi really is irritating me.

I continued to jog on my way home trying to calm myself down.

* * *

"It is so hard to make music!" I complained.

"_Mikan, that is so unlikely of you" _Sumire replied on the other line.

"It would be easier to make one if he cooperates" I complained to her again.

"_Tell me what happened earlier?" _she asked excitedly as if forgetting my earlier complaints.

"That obnoxious guy got mad at me for being late for a few minutes and we just sat there for hours and not doing anything at all!" I was ranting to her.

"_Calm down Mikan" _Sumire was chuckling on the other side of the line. _"Give him a chance would you? You guys just met and you are getting mad at him like a married couple"_

"That would never happen Sumire" I snorted.

She was laughing, _"You really are one funny girl Mikan." _She stopped laughing and the line went silent.

"_Mikan?"_

"Yes?"

"_Are you fine? I mean about earlier while you were running off?"_

I sighed, she can be a worry wart sometimes, "I'm all good Sumire. Do not worry. Okay? I'm all okay"

"_Very well then, I'll better get going. We only have a day and the weekends for the Monday exam of Ms. Serina."_

"I almost forgot about that" I sighed as I thought about the tasks that I am supposed to do.

"_You can do it. The whole school would be listening. The whole day would be a break for the students to listen as each one performs"_

"I did not know that!"

"_You were not listening earlier did you?" _I sighed in reply. _"I'll go ahead. Goodnight"_

"Goodnight Sumire" then we both hang up.

I stood up from my bed and went to the piano located inside my room.

What do I want to compose a song?

* * *

**A chapter that is a bit of nonsense, I know. But there are details in every chapter. :) **

**About the handsome guy on the previous chapter that I mentioned, he got the Zayn Malik like look but with smaller eyes and nice smile. :))**

**I might want to remind you, dear reader, Narumi here is not gay, at all. I just want him to be more of a mysterious supporter, know-it-all guy, if you understand what I mean. :) and Sumire in this story is one of Mikan's best friend in the university, no rivalry added. :))**

**Currently, I really feel sad about reading the manga. I mean they are still too young for those heartache. AND NATSUME. :''''''''(/3**

**BTW Thank you for the reviews! :D**

**Reviews are very much welcome. :D**

**-snowqueen1205 **


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

I'm waiting inside the music room and contemplating on what song I wanted to write about. What emotions do I want to show the crowd when we play our song.

I tried to match random notes to see what feelings I could create then maybe later on when Natsume arrives, I can share my idea with him.

Where is he anyway? Was he paying back what I did yesterday? He seriously is getting on my nerves.

I checked my phone to see if there were any messages but there were still none. An hour has already passed. I think it is not fair for him to ditch me for an hour while I was only late for a couple of minutes.

I sighed and continued on pressing random chords but it felt empty and no emotions. I closed the lid of the piano and stretched. I contemplated.

I tried to wait for a few minutes but I am already feeling angry for waiting at nothing for so long. I gathered my things and headed outside the door when I bumped into someone.

"Ouch. I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I looked up to see it was a guy and he was offering his hand for me to help me stand up.

"I wasn't really looking. I'm sorry" I bowed and took the hand he was offering.

"No worries. I was not hurt at all" he smiled at me. "My name's Ruka by the way, Ruka Nogi" he offered his hand for a shake.

"I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura" I accepted his hand shake.

"So as I have heard. By the way I thought Natsume was around because I saw the light was on. I thought he was just kidding that he would be out for the day" he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry I intruded your thinking"

"No, it's okay. I'm actually on my way out already since it looks like Natsume ditched our practice today. What's wrong with him anyway?" I asked annoyed.

He just gave a small smile, "He might be busy on something, he's always like that" he replied feebly.

I looked at him and thought about how this good natured guy is friends with that Natsume. They are total polar opposites!

"Is something wrong with my face?" he asked curiously, eyeing me.

I shake my hands, "No, no, nothing's wrong" I smiled at him, "I was just wondering how you could be friends with that obnoxious guy" I sighed.

He chuckled, "You haven't really met him, that's all. I better go ahead" he raised his hands on what he was holding which seems like some music sheets, "I'll hand this to Natsume it's school work. Bye" he waved good bye.

"Bye" I replied back.

I was heading out when I saw Mr. Narumi reading some music sheet and seem to be on his way to the music room.

"Mr. Narumi!" I called out to him.

"Oh Mikan, I didn't see you there. You're supposed to have some collaboration thinking today right?" he asked.

I sighed, "Natsume ditched our practice today. Even his friend Ruka came in asking if was there. Is he really like that? Ditching people?" I asked sarcastically.

"I see. So Ruka was looking for him inside the room? Did he say anything?"

"Nothing at all. He just said that Natsume told him that he'd be gone for the day. Why are you asking Mr. Narumi?" I asked curiously, looking at his thinking gaze.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said but the way he said it felt like there was something more. "You can go ahead then Mikan, I'll handle the case with Natsume. By the way, you guys can take a break on Monday. You would be performing at Ms. Serina's class right? Just continue with your collaboration on Tuesday"

I nodded in agreement, "I'll go ahead then Mr. Narumi. See you next week" I waved goodbye as he bowed his head in return.

* * *

"_I heard from Mikan"_

Just great, from all the people that I least expected it is this stupid teacher to send me a text. I need to send him a reply or he would bug me till death.

"Nothing important", that should shut him up.

I sighed. This is really tiring for me. I still need to compose something for Monday.

"Master, Sir Ruka is outside, he said he has something to give to you. Should I let him enter?" the maid said as she knocked on the door.

"Let him in" I replied.

A few minutes later, Ruka entered the room. "Master just call on us if there is something you wish for us to do" the maid bowed and then closed the door gently.

"Here. I brought some music sheet that Mr. Gino told us to study" he handed me some music sheets.

He looked at me seriously, "I was at the music room awhile ago and met Sakura, and she thought you ditched her"

I scoffed, "That is nothing to be worried about. I am not yet in that state of my mind where I would risk my parents knowing that I ditched that anniversary nonsense"

Ruka patted my hand, "You better be ready for it. You can't go missing just because you want to without any explanations Natsume" he looked at me knowingly.

"I'll do my part Ruka before that Narumi kills me first"

He sighed, "By the way, I never thought that Sakura would look even better up close"

I chuckled a bit, "So you got a crush on that tardy little girl"

He blushed a little maybe even not obvious for him, "It's not like that Natsume!" he reasoned out, "She seems nice so I think you should go a bit easier on her, that's all"

I chuckled a bit as if to mock him more, "Okay Ruka. No need to be that defensive" and he blushed even more.

"You can go ahead, I'm thinking something for Monday"

"You can think of it even if I'm here, you know that and that is not like you to think of school work seriously" he was kidding me. "But because it seems like, you want some alone time with your guitar, I'll get going"

"I never had a choice Ruka, Monday then"

"Okay then" he waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.

I lay down again on my bed. I sighed. This is tiring.

"_Free on Monday, continue your work on Tuesday with Mikan. Be there and don't be late."_

There are still a lot of things to do.

* * *

**This is a bit rushed, I'm sorry. I just need some time before events take place. :) also, I'm still contemplating on how each scene would reveal itself.**

**Next chapter would be the Monday event! Mikan and Natsume would be playing their instruments. Then the Tuesday and then the story would just unfold itself. ;)**

**I'll be off for a few days for a vacation. Yay! :) I'll be posting once I get back. ;) So it would really do me good if I could possibly read lots of reviews from my awesome readers. :) THANK YOU. :D**

**-snowqueen1205**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Good Morning students and faculty of Alice University! Today we will showcase our students' talents in this very stage. As a special event, classes will resume tomorrow and for today we would just take time learning from one another as we listen to everyone's talent" Ms. Serina was speaking at the podium at the stage.

"Without further ado, may I proudly present to you, dear guests and respected board, the talented students of Alice University!" Ms. Serina went down the podium as the people inside the auditorium applauded, filled with excitement for the upcoming event.

"Who do you think would go first on the performance?" Nonoko asked no one in particular.

"This so exciting, right Mikan?" Sumire asked me.

"It sure is. Look the first performer is on stage already" I said excitedly and pointed at the performer on stage which looks like a student from the Applied Music Department.

"That is Koko! From the Applied Music Department!" Anna said as she was squealing and confirmed my guess. I looked at the lad on stage and he sure got that bubbly charm.

"When will you be performing Mikan?" Sumire asked me.

"On my queue number it seems like I'm the second to the last" I said unsure.

"Who could be the last performer then, I thought it would be you" Sumire said curiously.

A lot of students had already performed and I guess only a few of us were left. I can say that everyone performing sure is great. Every one of them had their own different style and all of them are really worth applauding.

"Ms. Sakura" I looked to who might have called me.

"Ms. Serina" I replied back.

"You'll be performing in a short while with the last performer, please go to the back stage" she said as she ushered me.

"Okay"

"Good luck Mikan!" Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and all the other students who were ear shot cheered me.

"Thank you guys" I replied with a smile.

As I was on my way at the backstage I also became curious on who could be the last performer.

"Please wait here for your name to be called" Ms. Serina said as she left me at the back stage.

I peeked behind the curtain at the person who was performing before I am. She is playing the cello, I remembered my childhood friend Hotaru, she's also gifted with playing the cello but she chose a different path, same as her brother but we still do keep in touch, talking about random every day things.

"Tardy" a voice said behind me.

I turned to look who that person was, "If it isn't the obnoxious guy. Mind explaining why you ditched me last Friday?" I tapped my foot impatiently at him.

He looked at me, his eyes seemed empty, "I have some important errands to run"

"I will totally accept your apology if you have said it earlier to me so that I wouldn't have been waiting for that long"

"Who told you I was apologizing?" this guy is really getting on my nerves. How dare he?

"_Our next performer is from the classical music department, Ms. Mikan Sakura"_

"It's your turn tardy, do your best not to act stupid"

He was really insulting me! "If that is the way of cheering me then I should thank you"

"As if" he sneered. I better just ignore this guy or else I might ruin my performance.

I make way to the stage, erasing the image of Natsume in my mind as to not get distracted, I erased the image of his eyes and how lifeless it looked. I tried to focus.

"Good Afternoon everyone, I'm Mikan Sakura from the Classical Music Department and I would play the piano. This piece that I would be playing for everyone is to show that despite every trial, hardships and failures, life would continue to go on. Life doesn't end on a miserable ending but a happy one. Despite everything we must take courage to smile and welcome everything as a part of life. Because I believe that life would never end if there is still HOPE"

I flexed my fingers briefly then started to play my piece and gave my whole self to it. **(a/n: "Hope" is owned by Yiruma)**

* * *

"Because I believe that life would never end if there is still HOPE" I scoffed at her statement.

Hope. Whatever that word meant, my life doesn't belong to those she mentioned. I am different, I am hopeless.

I watched as Sakura played her piece. She looked at peace and very focused. Her emotions were flawless, she was emanating what her song was bringing to the audience. I have never seen her played this closely before and I can personally say that she is truly a prodigy but I would not dare say that in front of her.

I scanned the audience looking for their reactions to what she was performing and from my view, they were also awed as I am. I guess, starting right now, I should not belittle this tardy girl because for sure, she has the talent that we both need to be able to finish our collaboration.

* * *

"Fascinated with what you heard Natsume?" I kid him.

He scoffed, "Not bad for a tardy girl" he smirked at me.

"For your information I am not a girl, I am in fact a lady" I replied back.

"Whatever"

"Why you!" he really kept on pissing me off.

"But you did great" I looked at him and his gaze was averted somewhere, I felt myself blush a little by the comment he gave me and left me without words. I was not able to reply, did I just hear him correctly?

"_And for our last performer for today let us all welcome from the Applied Music Department, Natsume Hyuuga"_

I looked at him as he walked in the middle of the stage, people were giving him loud applauses. I looked at him with amazement on how with only his aura shows off immense talent and honour and pride. I was rooted on my spot as he spoke his introduction for his piece.

"Black and white. Darkness and Light. Night and Day. Happiness and Sadness. Everything would never always be fair. Everything would not always be at the palm of your hands. One minute you are happy then the next you would be sad. One minute you are alive the other you would be dead. This is the destiny and the truth we have to face, everything around us is all about IRONY"

He sat down on his seat and took his guitar. He was gently strumming the chords at first as if hearing if it is tuned correctly. Then he started. **(a/n: "Irony" is owned by Sungha Jung)**

I was amazed at how his song showed his emotions. How the song showed how he longed for balance and fairness in life. How his song defines the sadness of expression showed on his face as he played. How his song defines what he might be and who he might be.

Natsume Hyuuga as I can say, is no ordinary guitar player, he was a prodigy, he is a musical genius and I can say that despite his obnoxious attitude, I am amazed at what he can do with his hands and his guitar.

I looked at him as he plucked the final chord, he opened his eyes and in his ruby red eyes, I saw a perplexed emotion stir in it but it was only for a moment that it returned dull. He stood up and bowed, for a moment everybody was at lost then one by one they stood up and gave him the applause that he truly deserves.

"Amazed at what you saw?" he smirked at me as he exited the stage.

"You were really not half bad Natsume" I cheered him, "You were really great"

But he continued on walking without any thankful words and only raised his hand with his watch at me and said, "Tomorrow, don't be late"

Then it dawned on me, tomorrow we would begin with our practice again. And it felt like we are now taking a new direction and approach to what we would do. I guess this performance in Ms. Serina's class did us great.

"You did awesome Mikan!" my friends welcomed me as I got down from the back stage and I smiled at them.

"There's Natsume Hyuuga!" one of my friends said. I looked to where she was pointing and I saw how lonely he was, exiting the stage alone with no one to welcome him.

"Natsume!" one of his friends and maybe his only friend, which his name as I recalled might be Ruka called on him and he just looked at him and said nothing.

"You did great man!" he congratulated him with a pat on his back but all he replied was just a nod then they left, Ruka talking to him with maybe some random things.

"He sure is a great musician" Sumire sighed dreamily.

"But he is awfully distant" Nonoko replied.

I thought about it, they were right. I sighed and I looked at my friends, "Because everybody did a good job, my house, my treat" and everybody squealed in delight.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYBODY. I'm back! It was one of the best vacation we had! :D I would never forget running two blocks with just a bikini. :))) **

**I will admit that I am not really a learned musician because I am studying to become a doctor. Obviously I am not much that known in terminologies at all but all I know is how to play with what I can and what I feel. Which is not a bad thing right? :D**

**I really appreciate every reviews, alerts and favorites that this story receives, really. I want to give each and everyone a big bear hug and a huge THANK YOU. :D**

**BTW. Reviews please. :) Thank you.**

**-snowqueen1205**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

I was on my way to the music room when I heard that someone was already inside it.

The melody was melodramatic, it seemed very sad. I opened the door a bit to peeked on who was playing and to my surprise it was Sakura playing. I looked at her expression and it seemed very sad. I wasn't used to seeing her with that expression since she was always so happy while she was with everybody.

She stopped playing and looked at my direction, "Hey Natsume. I'm just trying to warm up a bit. We were dismissed early so I just went here first, see I am not tardy" she stuck out her tongue on me.

"So that is what you called a lady" I teased her.

"Humph" she looked at her watch, "Wow you really are on time"

I sat down on my seat and tuned my guitar a bit.

"So what do you want for us to play?" she asked me.

"What do you want to play?" I asked her back.

"I really have no clue on what I want to do" she replied and seemed to be thinking.

"What was the song you were playing earlier?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh that?" she tried to hesitate for a bit, "That's Mikan's Song, I composed it a few months back" **(a/n: Mikan's Song is actually "Mika's Song" owned by Yiruma)**

"I see. Why don't we start from there?"

"You want a sad song to be played for the anniversary?" she asked me incredulously.

"In my perspective, the anniversary is not something to be happy about. I am actually not in any way happy about this"

She looked at me disbelievingly, "For you it might be some nonsense but for those who founded this school, it is such a big thing" she reasoned out.

* * *

"It wouldn't last anyways" he mumbled.

"What would?" I asked him curiously and he looked at me as if eyeing me if I heard hi correctly.

"Nothing" then he continued playing with his guitar.

"By the way I have some few lines in my mind" I offered.

"Let's hear it then" he said impatiently and then I played.

After I finished some lines that I was thinking he commented, "Impressive but it lacked emotions"

"Well yeah, that was what I thought so too. I am not actually sure what I wanted to portray in this composition" I admitted.

"Well, if we want something in which Narumi would not kill us because of embarrassment then we must do something with emotions and something that would leave them in approval" he said sarcastically.

I nodded in agreement, "But what?"

We stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I have an idea" he looked at me. "Because we have different perspectives about this anniversary why shouldn't we do something which shows both of our perspectives?"

"I can see your point, but how are we supposed to do that?"

I smiled at him, "I guess we should compose with ourselves first then we go check up on the both of it then add pieces together so we could understand each other better"

I saw him nod in approval. "I never knew you could be that smart, tardy" he smirked.

"Hey I am not that dumb as you think you obnoxious guy!" I screeched at him.

* * *

"Natsume's doing a good job. I know that this can help him become better and maybe enjoy himself even for just a short period of time."

* * *

"I guess we'll meet tomorrow then Natsume" she said as she stood up and gathered her things. "I guess starting from now on we would be better acquaintances" she smiled at me and I just smirked as a reply as I too gathered my things.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsume" she said and waved goodbye at me.

I just stood there looking at her retreating figure, inwardly I smiled a little, "Tomorrow then Sakura"

I took my bag and guitar and saw Narumi leaning at the wall outside.

"What is it again?" I asked impatiently.

"It is just the first real day of your work yet you are getting used to it already, Natsume" he smiled at me.

I averted my gaze, "Shut it Narumi. I just have no choice"

He tapped my back, "Enjoy it even just for a little Natsume, even just for a short period of moment. See you tomorrow" then he left.

I stood there at the corridor alone and I thought to myself.

I then heard my phone ringing and did not bother to look at who the caller was.

"Speak"

...

"I know"

...

"Tomorrow? I cannot go there I have other plans"

...

"I understand I'll be there on Saturday, I'm free by then"

...

"I know the consequences. Bye"

I returned my phone inside my pocket and sighed. I better head home as well.

* * *

**A short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. :| I just want to show how Natsume is changing his perspective about the collaboration. :)**

**I told myself that when I get 23 reviews I would update, so here it is and also I'm in a pretty good mood. :)) Hey, I just dip dyed my hair with the color red. :D just wanted to share. :))**

**Hmm. Next chapter we will learn more about Mikan. ;) just a hint. ;)**

**Till then! :) Reviews please. :D Thank you. :)**

**-snowqueen1205**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

2 month have already passed, which means only less than 4 months more and the school's anniversary would be celebrated and as well as the much awaited collaboration of me and Natsume would be already heard. I feel kind of nervous actually because despite the fact that we are getting a long better, our composition has not yet been at the middle of it.

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Narumi greeted the class with his usual cheerful personality.

"I have an important announcement" that caught everybody's attention.

"Because of my request for the class to experience the outside of the school to have more interaction of music that could be related with nature, the board agreed and we are having our school trip!" everyone was exclaiming and seemed excited with the announcement.

"But because the school wants the maximum security for each class, each class that I would be handling would be sharing the experience with another section, so there would be two sections on the same trip" he said in a matter of fact tone.

This raised the curiosity of the students, "Who could we be paired up with?" I heard a random classmate asking.

"I made some draw lots to be fair and I am pleased to announce that your class would be sharing the trip with AP-2A" he smiled at us.

That left me thinking, AP-2A, where have I heard that before?

"AP is for Applied Music right Mr. Narumi?"

"Yes. Your class is paired with the Applied Music Department class 2A" Mr. Narumi looked at me knowingly with a teasing smile and then it hit me.

"Oh my gosh"

Sumire gave me a glance, "What is it Mikan?"

"That is Natsume's class!" I guess I said it louder than I expected and some of my classmates have heard it.

"Natsume Hyuuga would be coming with us!" some exclaimed and the commotion started.

Mr. Narumi sweat dropped, "Calm down class, yes that is Natsume's class. There is no need to be excited" he tried to calm the class down with a sweat drop.

My phone vibrated and because it seems like Mr. Narumi is taking time answering the nonsense questions of my classmates which mostly is related with the Natsume Hyuuga question, I checked who it was.

"_I cannot go to practice today, I have an important meeting"_

It read a message from Natsume, good thing because I also needed to skip practice today for an appointment.

"Okay. Good thing because I have an appointment to go to" I replied back and because he is Natsume I did not expect for any more replies.

"So, it would be this coming weekend so be ready class" that was the last statement I heard from Mr. Narumi.

"So Mikan, how is the practice with Natsume?" Sumire teased me as we were fixing our things as we head home.

"Nothing much, but we are getting along much better than before. We are communicating better" I said casually.

"That's nice to hear. So I'll be expecting a romantic story then?" she was eyeing me teasingly.

"Nothing like that is gonna happen Sumire, calm down" I replied back.

"So are you on your way to the music room?" she asked. "I'll take you there so I could take a glimpse of Natsume" she blushed.

"Natsume said he won't be able to come today and I have an appointment so we have no practice today"

Sumire looked at me worriedly and I smiled at her, "Nothing's wrong Sumire. It's just a check up" I tried to comfort her.

"Make sure that you are okay"

"I'll go ahead, I'll text you back after I get home. Bye Sumire" I waved goodbye.

"Bye Mikan" she waved back.

* * *

"_Where are you Natsume? I went to the music room to find it empty. I was actually really hoping to see Sakura today"_ he said a bit giddy on the other line.

"Ruka, I'm at the hospital"

I heard a sigh at the other end of the line, "You need a hand? I'll be there, wait for me"

Before Ruka hang up I stalled him, "Don't Ruka. It would make things worse for me. I'll call you later" I hang up first.

I sighed as I placed my head on my hands and thought to myself.

I sat down at the waiting area feeling the time pass by.

"Natsume?" I heard someone call my name.

* * *

"Sakura" I heard him reply.

I saw Natsume at the waiting area looking all alone and sad by himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"How about you what are you doing here?" he asked me back.

I sat down at an empty seat beside him and I looked at him.

"I underwent open heart surgery a few years back" I finally said it and he just looked at me a bit shocked. I find it kind of funny because this is Natsume Hyuuga we are talking about.

I continued, "I was born with Atrial Septal Defect, my heart had a hole in it when I was still a baby but it wasn't really that worse of a case but then years back my doctor told us that it would be for the best to undergo surgery so that I would not have further worries when I grow up and it was for the best for me" I looked at him and saw a sorrowful expression.

I smiled at him, "It's nothing to worry about. I'm all good" I waved my hands in front of him as if to assure him.

"What are you doing here then?" he asked me again.

"Just for check up. My doctor regularly checks me up because he knows about how I do my work seriously, strenuous work" I reasoned him and he seemed satisfied with my answer as he looked away.

"How about you? What are you doing here then?" I eyed him curiously.

"I took my mother's result" he replied plainly.

"How did it go? Is she okay?" I said curiously and because I was worried.

"She's okay" that was his only reply. I wanted to learn more of what had happened but I know not to interfere with Natsume's life, that is what I learned for the past 2 months. Natsume's business is his business and therefore not to be meddled with.

He stood up and I looked at him, "I'll be leaving first" he said.

"Okay. Bye Natsume! See you on the school trip"

He just raised his hand in reply and I smiled, everything's going better between us than I expected.

As Natsume left a few minutes later I saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru!"

"Mikan" she replied plainly.

"The doctor said that I am okay" I smiled at her.

She smiled at me for a bit, "That's good. Don't act stupid then" she said bluntly but I know she was just concerned for me. That's the way she always is as my best friend.

* * *

"Ruka"

"I'll give you a ride back to your home Natsume"

"I told you not to go here Ruka" I gave him a glare.

"Just hop in" he opened the door for me and I had no choice but to ride.

"How was it?" he asked me with his gaze focused on the road.

"I saw Sakura at the hospital" I said plainly.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"She was there for a check up as well but she's good"

"What did you tell her?" he asked me and gave me a glance.

"I told her about my mum" I said blankly.

"What happened to it then?" he asked me knowingly with his voice a bit nervous.

"I got the CT Scan" I said.

"What was the result?" I did not reply.

He stopped at the side of the rode and looked at me and I smiled at him dryly.

"Whatever the result might be" he held my shoulder, "I'll be always here Natsume"

I looked at him and saw his concerned expression.

I smiled a bit, "Thanks man"

Then he continued to drive off.

* * *

**Mikan's story has been revealed! What happened to Natsume's mother? And Ruka is such an adorable friend right? :)**

**I'm seriously excited for our new neighbour. I already met them and you know the rest. :"" HAHAHA. I'll try to update faster as the school year would already be starting soon and I will be having tons of duties. So yeah. :)**

**BTW, this is a story I wrote at the start of my summer break, if you have time would you please give it a chance? :D attach it at the end of the fanfiction .net address on the address bar. Thank you!**

**/s/9176096/1/Exactly-One-Year-Ago-Today**

**Reviews please. Thank you.**

**-snowqueen1205**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Narumi greeted everybody enthusiastically.

"Please form two lines, CL-2A, go over here while AP-2A on the other side, hurry up! We don't want to miss this lovely weather" he was all cheery looking and very hyper.

About the good weather Mr. Narumi was saying earlier on, it was all fraud. There was actually a storm on its way but because of the schedule and because it cannot be moved anymore, we have no choice but to perish on this bad weather.

"I thought I could already flaunt with my bathing suit" Sumire pouted beside me.

We laughed at her and I comforted her, "That's okay Sumire there's still the hot bath we could go into"

"But that would be separated from the guys, I won't have a chance with either Natsume or Ruka" she continued on pouting and we just laughed at her.

* * *

"Hey Natsume"

"Ruka"

"This weather really sucks right?"

"Hn" I looked at the weather above us, it was really dark and I think would be no way to enjoy such a boring trip which in the first place I did not want to go but as per usual that Narumi needed to blackmail me again.

"Okay class! Because I want the utmost participation and communication from both classes, we will partner each one of you to the other class!" I groaned, I need to deal with another mouthful of girl.

Ruka looked at me worriedly, "Don't be grumpy Natsume" he cheered me on.

* * *

"Mikan Sakura would be partnered with Natsume Hyuuga! Please take your seat inside the bus" Mr. Narumi was overly excited while announcing the partners he made which seemed already made before hand.

I heard Natsume sighed beside me as he sat at the window, "What should I expect" he mumbled.

"Cheer up Natsume! Give this trip a chance, would you?" I cheered him but he didn't look at me for even a second.

We were already leaving the school's premises and on our way to the mountain side resort, honestly I am overly excited. I looked at the guy sitting beside me and he seemed sleeping, he was very quiet and looked very gentle and I felt myself blush and feel my insides churn, what is this?

I averted my gaze on the road and tried to calm myself down. I then fell asleep myself.

"Please fix your things inside your rooms and go back here to the assembly area. Chop chop!" Mr. Narumi said.

"I saw it" Nonoko teased me.

"Saw what?" I asked her bewildered.

"Natsume and you sleeping" Anna said beside me.

"That was nothing" I reasoned out but I felt myself blush even more.

"You're blushing" Nonoko teased me even more as she said the obvious and I did not reply.

"You were sleeping on his shoulder Mikan, it was a very lovely scene actually, like an actual couple" Anna said dreamily.

"I never expected that this day would come sooner than I expected Mikan" Sumire nudged me.

"It was really nothing!" I tried to explain to them but I couldn't properly because I stuttered and they just laughed at me.

We had out dinner which I might say was very scrumptious.

The weather outside was really pouring and yet the storm hasn't arrive yet.

"The weather outside really sucks. We couldn't even have fun at all" a classmate of mine said and I couldn't agree more.

"Cheer up my dear students!" Mr. Narumi said still very energetically.

* * *

"To not make things more boring than it looks like, why won't I ask Mr. Hyuuga to play something for us?" Narumi was looking at me and it pissed me even more.

I grunted and avoided his gaze.

"Come up on stage Natsume, please perform something for us" he said with hopeful eyes.

Koko nudged me, "Do it man, everyone's dying of boredom already"

I sighed, I have no other choice. I stood up and went to where Narumi was standing.

"Very good Natsume, thank you" he said as he was smiling at me and I just looked at him evilly and he just sweat dropped, scared.

As I took my seat and my guitar at the middle, the other students were looking at me, I sighed, the expectations again.

I plucked my guitar and I started to play,

"_I am driving up 85 in the_

_Kind of morning that lasts all afternoon_

_just stuck inside the gloom ..."_

* * *

I looked at Natsume and how he seemed at ease with what he was doing.

" _... 4 more exits to my apartment but_

_I am tempted to keep the car in drive_

_And leave it all behind ..."_

I looked to the others who were also listening to him and I also found them stuck in like a dreamy trance as I was.

Natsume sure got a lovely voice that I did not expect he has. I felt fluttering inside my stomach again and I felt myself blushing, what's wrong with me?

I tried to shake that feeling off and I continued to watch Natsume while no one ever tried to utter a word or sing along with him.

"He sure is very talented" a random student said behind me.

"Yes he sure is! Whoever would be his someone sure is lucky" a random student replied back dreamily.

And I thought about it, I have never seen Natsume with anyone before, I have never dared ask him if he has a special someone in his life.

"_Why Georgia, why?"_

He ended the song and everyone inside the hall applauded including me.

After a few while I approached him as the others were busy with their own businesses.

"I never knew you had a talent for singing as well, Natsume" I teased him.

He just grunted in reply.

I nudged him, "Seriously Natsume, you are a very talented guy and I cannot see the point of always denying it. Why don't you give it a chance?"

He sighed, "You do not understand" he said dejectedly.

He walked away, maybe on his way back to his room. I followed him and held his arms. "I'm going for a small stroll outside, want to come?" I offered him, smiling.

"It's raining, I don't like the rain. Go by yourself and get lost in the woods or somewhere" he replied with disinterest.

Knowing him for quite a few time, it was just his way of saying take care, I smiled at him, "Suites you well then"

* * *

I was having a rest when someone barged inside our room, "Mikan Sakura is missing for hours and the storm is already approaching!" that person cried hysterically.

I stood up abruptly and looked at my watch, it was already 11:00 PM and Sakura is missing, this is not a good sign.

In a brief moment, I changed my clothes and took my jacket and ran outside and to look for her with fear rushing inside me.

"Natsume!" I heard Ruka calling me but I ignored him as I face the terrors of the weather outside and look for Sakura.

"Natsume!"

I'm coming Mikan.

* * *

**Mikan is missing?! She's clumsy as always. -.- Stay tuned! :) BTW, school will be already starting soon. :( sucks. :))**

**BTW. The song that Natsume played is entitled "Why Georgia" by John Mayer. It's really stuck on my head since I heard Sungha Jung singing it. :))**

**Reviews please! Thank you. :)**

**-snowqueen1205**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

"Sakura!" I was shouting, calling her name every step I make.

Thunders were booming above me and the lightning was becoming sharper than ever, the storm sure is really approaching already. A while back, it did not occur to me that this is how grave the situation would be outside. I did not even care about Ruka frantically calling me. Why did I decided to do this anyway? But right now, that didn't matter because all that matters is that finding Sakura and to make sure that she's safe.

"Sakura!" I shouted again.

"Natsume?" I heard a faint shout.

"Sakura is that you?!" I shouted again to make sure that I heard it correctly.

* * *

I think I heard someone calling my name. Is that...

"Natsume?" I asked.

"Sakura is that you?!" I heard him shout again.

"Natsume!" I shouted again I tried to stand up but failed to do so.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me while I continue to call for his name.

"Mikan! Are you okay?!" I heard him say with his voice panicking.

"I'm fine! I think I just sprained my ankle a bit" I replied calmly as I looked at him from above.

"Wait for me down there, I'm going down" he then prepared himself as he slid down the cliff to get to where I am. I heard him grunt a few times but when he landed he rushed to my side and held me.

"Are you okay?!" he asked as I looked into his eyes filled with worry. I might have really looked like a mess.

"I'm okay Natsume, no need to worry" I smiled at him. Then he did something unexpected, he hugged me and nuzzled his head on my neck.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again, you understand?!" he said more like he ordered.

"I promise" I replied as I felt myself blush but then returned the hug he gave me.

He broke free and sighed, "Let me take a look at you injury"

* * *

I look at the injury of Sakura and her ankle really looked a bit swollen.

"In your condition, we have no other choice but to wait for someone to save us. The storm is already approaching" then the thunders boomed.

"Thank you Natsume" I heard her say.

I ignored her statement and continued with checking her ankle, "By now, Ruka and Narumi might be frantically looking for the two of us"

I sat beside her and looked above us, bigger drops of rain were already falling. I scanned the area and found no other better place but to stay here for the night.

I stood up and went on the other side of the tree, "We could stay here for the meantime"

* * *

"Hey Natsume are you still awake?" I asked him as I looked at my cellphone's time saying it was already 1 in the morning and there is still no signal to be able to call for others.

The storm is getting worse by the minute.

"Hey Natsume" I asked again but he did not reply.

I stood on my fours and crawled my way to the other side to check up on Natsume and also to get some warmth, "Are you okay?"

There I saw him cured like a ball clutching his head or something, "Natsume!" I limped to his aid.

"Are you okay?!" I asked him frantically as I rested his head on my lap. "Hey Natsume! Answer me!" I tried to break him from his trance as I tapped his cheeks lightly.

"Arggghhh"

I touched his forehead and found him burning. "You have a fever!"

I was panicking because I have no idea on what to do anymore, he really looked like he was in pain. Maybe his fever is really that high already because of this stupid weather.

"Help! We need help! Anybody out there!" I tried shouting so that maybe someone's attention would be caught.

"Help!" I cried frantically and looked at Natsume with his eyes still shut close, "Natsume hold on, let's wait for someone to come" I tried to comfort him as I hugged him closer to me so that I could warm him even for a bit as he chills.

"Help!" I shouted again, feeling tired myself but I still force myself to open my eyes. I am our only hope to be able to get out of here.

"Natsume!" I heard someone calling on Natsume's name.

"Help! We're here! We got stuck!" I shouted back.

"Mikan!"

"Mr. Narumi! We need help!" then I saw flashlights pointing towards our direction as I squinted my eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Mr. Narumi asked us worriedly.

"I sprained my ankle a bit, I'm fine but Natsume isn't!" I shouted back desperately.

"What happened to Natsume?!" it was his friend, Ruka, sounding very worried.

"He has a fever and he seems hurt! I'm not sure! Just please help us!" I said back.

"Calm down Mikan, we already called for help!" Mr. Narumi said.

I smiled down at Natsume, "Get a hold of yourself, someone's here to save us already" I brushed off strands of hair in his face as I see him grimace in pain.

Just a few minutes later, there were medics helping us and Natsume was wheeled inside the ambulance.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, where am I?

"Natsume! You are awake! Call the doctors quick!"

I blinked my eyes for a few time to get a clearer view of where I am.

"Sakura?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Thank God you are already awake!" she said as I looked at her worried expression.

I scrunched my eyebrows and massaged my forehead and wondered what was happening then I remembered, I saved her and I felt intense pain, that's why I am back at the hospital.

"Natsume!"

"Ruka"

"You had me worried back there mate" he smiled at me and once again he was becoming a worry wart.

"I'm alive" I said as a matter of fact and he just gave me a knowing look in return.

The doctors came in and checked me up. Everything is okay.

"Your mother called" Ruka said seriously.

I looked at him sternly then to Sakura and she understood what I mean.

"I better go out first then?" she said sheepishly then Ruka just nodded at her as she then stepped outside of the room.

"As I was saying, auntie called" he continued and I gave him a grunt in reply.

"She was asking if you were fine and they would be trying to get back as soon as they can"

"So did you already told her about the result?"

"She was not pleased herself and would like to have a second take about it"

I laughed humourlessly, "Hopeless"

Ruka tapped my shoulder, "Take a rest Natsume, you'll need it" Ruka then went outside of my room as I closed my eyes and felt myself relaxing.

"Natsume? I know you are already resting but thank you for saving me" then I felt her kiss my forehead.

* * *

**Next chapter is something I've been waiting to write myself. LOL. Hahaha.**

**I'm seriously having a very terrible mood swing. :)) but anyways this chapter is posted to calm myself down. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**And as per usual, reviews please! :D THANK YOU.**

**-snowqueen1205**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"You're here early" I said as I opened the door to the music room.

"And you are still late" he retorted.

I looked at my watch and reasoned out, "For a minute! Grumpy" I stuck my tongue at him and heard him chuckled a bit.

"You really are amusing me" he told me.

I sat on my piano as I pressed some chords while he strums his guitar. We were enveloped for a few minutes.

"Let's start" he offered and I nodded at him in response.

We were actually done with the intro and a quarter of the verse. Well I might say, our tandem was really good. Natsume is really a prodigy and it is amazing how smart he is when it comes to music. Despite all of it, I still cannot comprehend the way he looks at times while he is playing, it seems like he is unhappy about it or something. I have always wondered about it but never really had the courage to ask him personally.

"Let's do another round then let's think about what to add next" he said.

"Okay" I said as I shook the thoughts off my head.

While we were playing Natsume suddenly stopped and he seemed to be looking at his hands, I looked at him.

"What wrong?" I asked him, but he did not reply and he was just intently looking at his hands and his face seems a bit contorted.

"Natsume?" I tried to ask him again.

"I'll go out for a bit of fresh air" he said plainly then stood up to leave without another glance.

* * *

We were playing another round of the piece that we were collaborating when I felt that my hand was not functioning well. I stopped and looked at it. It felt numb and not in my control. I flexed it a couple of times and I wasn't able to feel it.

"Natsume?" I heard Sakura calling me as if she was worried.

"I'll go out for a bit of fresh air" I replied as I stood up taking my leave.

I sat down under the school's park under the Sakura tree and I leaned on it and rested my back as I closed my eyes.

My mind drifted and I thought to myself about some absurd things, what if I die right now?

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands again and this time I could already feel it.

"Hey Natsume. Finally, I found you" said a relief voice.

I looked at the standing figure in front of me as she sat down beside me.

"This view is really refreshing isn't it? I wonder why I haven't been here and why haven't you told me anything about it" I looked at her image as she looks around her dreamily.

I smiled inside, "Sakura, how did you find me here?"

"About that, I asked random students if they found you and they said that you were on your way to the park all looking dazed and here I am and I found you" she smiled at me. That smile that I can't help to smile with.

I leaned again and closed my eyes, calming myself.

"You know, I have always wished for a perfect life"

"Hn?" I looked at her curiously and saw her with her eyes closed as well.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Ever since I had that ASD (Atrial Septal Defect), at first I never really gave a thought on it, for me it was nothing special, then one day it all went downhill despite the fact that I know it's for the best, I still have a fear" she sighed and I looked at her and saw her with a bit of a pain expression.

"My doctor performed an open heart surgery on me" she pointed towards her heart and she smiled, washing all of the pained expression away. "During those times when I feel dejected I always run to my piano, it was my best friend and I feel relaxed" she said proudly then she stopped talking.

She looked at me with a curious gaze, "Enough about me, why did you choose the guitar then Natsume?"

I looked somewhere far, "I never choose anything, it was given to me"

"What?" she asked confusedly.

* * *

I looked at him waiting for a reply.

He laughed humourlessly, "My parents just forced me to be like them, musicians. I was born to continue living their dream, not mine"

So that was it, it dawned on me that he does not like what he was doing.

"What do you want to be then Natsume?" I asked him.

"I don't know anymore, maybe be a pilot? An astronaut? I'm not sure. I want to be somewhere where I could feel free. Whatever that means" I looked at him and he was looking up towards the sky.

"Why didn't you be like that then if you don't like what you are doing in the first place?"

"I never had anything. Unlike you who is a born prodigy, I was raised to be one"

"But you are..." and he cut me off,

"Everybody say that I am but I never felt it, everything here for me is nothing, it doesn't make any sense. Everything was made for me, it seems like even before everything, my life already has its own cut out and I just needed to trace the line"

I held his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes and placed my hands in his heart, "Even without you knowing it, your music, your kind of music is in here and we who have listened to what you can and what you do have felt it. You just might not have ever noticed it Natsume, but your music inside your heart makes you a pilot and even an astronaut, it makes you free. It is inside you, you just try neglecting it because you never really gave it a chance at all Natsume" I smiled at him and he continued to look at me, shocked.

He averted his gaze to mine, "How can you do this to me?" he asked more of himself than to me.

* * *

We remained quiet for a while.

I thought about what Sakura have told me, what if she was true?

Unconsciously I held my heart where her hands were a few moments earlier and I felt it beat fast and find myself starring at her figure and I cannot help but smile. I cannot help but believe on what she just said.

Sakura, where have you been all my life?

"By the way Natsume, I have noticed that you are not calling me 'Tardy Girl' like you used to but you now call me Sakura and as far as my memory can remember, I heard you calling me Mikan back at the class trip" she said teasingly.

"Shut it"

"Are you getting warmer to me Natsume?" she was mocking me and she wore that smug smile as she neared her face into mine and I had an idea.

"Mikan" I said and it was my turn to look at her shocked and blushing expression and she sat down again.

I neared my face to hers and smiled at her, "Mikan Sakura" I said then finally I kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"Mikan" he called my name. I was shock and felt the butterflies on my stomach again as well as my face blushing and he just laughed at me as I returned to my previous position.

He crawled nearer to me and I could feel myself blush even more, "Mikan Sakura" I heard him say and I think I could never hear anyone said my name as angelic as his. But he did what I did not expect him to do, he kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**An indirect confession I presume? :))**

**I had a very good day. :D I got what I prayed for and I feel like Keri Hilson's Pretty Girl Rock. If you know what I mean. :)) but yeah, I'm very happy. :) all those mood swing drama is over.:)**

**I hope my dear reader that you have a wonderful day as well. Enjoy. :) cheers. ;)**

**Reviews please. :) THANK YOU.**

**-snowqueen1205**


End file.
